


Sweet Nothings

by bonnysprite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnysprite/pseuds/bonnysprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lost for words, need to apologize for forgetting an important date, want to celebrate something or someone special, or you just want to brighten up someone’s day? Do it with Sweet Nothings specialized chocolates!” But who says sweet nothings to the chocolatier who makes a living out of doing it for others?</p><p>** Written for castielwritingchallenge February LOVE **</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a much larger story than intended, one that is not finished at this time. So I’ve provided an excerpt that hopefully completes the challenge successfully. This is my first Destiel fanfic and the first bit of writing I’ve done in a very long time, hopefully it isn’t a complete disappointment. Thank you to all the Destiel authors who’ve inspired me to take this chance.
> 
> P.S. Apologies for any errors, wasn’t able to make use of a beta at such short notice.

They arrived at the start of February. The first package was delivered with the usual mail, an average sized parcel in a generic brown shipping box, easily over looked as nothing special and left to be addressed at a later time. But that particular Wednesday had been particularly quiet and so Castiel had been sitting behind the counter with Charlie while Gabriel had retrieved their mail. Since there were no customers in the shop he’d remained there while working his way through the mail, tuning out Gabriel and Charlie’s Star Trek vs Star Wars argument, before he came to the parcel. 

Looking over the package he noticed something was missing, “Huh, no return address or sender information.” His mumbling drew the attention of the arguing pair. 

“Well open it already,” Gabe tore away the tape and had the flaps open before Castiel could say much of anything let alone move his arms into action.

All three heads tipped forward to see that inside was a white gift box, on top of which sat a sparkly card with writing on it in Comic font. 

Charlie took her turn at being grabby; swooping in she seized the note and began reading out loud before Castiel had done more than tilt his head in curiosity over the entire matter. 

“Do you know your eyes twinkle when you are happy or excited, even if your lips don’t smile?” She beamed at him, “Cas! It looks like you have a secret admirer!!” 

Before he could even shake his head in negation of such a bold statement over one little note, he found his arms full of something soft and cuddly. Gabe, impatient, had already gotten inside the white box, retrieved its contents and delivered it into Castiel’s arms. 

“If it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck, then it is a duck. No return address, card not signed and a personalized gift – you’ve got a secret admirer, baby bro.”

He stared down at the fairly large stuffed bee that had a strange resemblance to the Honey Nut Cheerio’s bee, sweater and all. A sweater that had ‘twinkle’ stitched in silver cursive across its chest, accentuated with a smiley face. 

“Awww, isn’t that cute. Looks like he likes it, don’tcha think Char?” Even though he’d not realized it, it had not escaped his brother and best friend’s notice that he’d unintentionally been cuddling the stuffed bee. 

“Oh I don’t know about secret anymore, wasn’t Dean Winchester in here a few days ago?” Giving a sly glance to Gabe she continued, “How many people know about Cas’s love of bees? His family and closest friends, and he was definitely giving you some very friendly looks the other day. The likes of which Gilda sends me when she wants to -”

“Dean is not my friend!” Castiel interrupted before she could continue on that tangent. He was tempted to drop the bee at the very thought of Dean being the sender. “He was Gabe’s friend and merely another older nuisance in my life growing up.” Gathering up all the opened mail he stuffed it in the white box and carried it to his office, bee tucked under his arm, throwing over his shoulder. “And he was not giving me friendly looks Charlie, he was glaring at me like he always has, as though I’m a bug in his way that needs to be swatted.” 

Despite his hasty departure he didn’t miss Gabe’s retort. “Yeah right! More like a cuddly, plushy bug that he wants to ‘twinkle’ with.” 

Castiel, as usual, chose to ignore Gabe’s input. It was the wiser and saner option. Leaving the bee in his office, he began prepping for the large ‘sorry I missed our anniversary’ order. The chocolate flavor profile was not one he’d had occasion to visit often, a strongly vegetable based preference. Lost in potential complementary pairings he let any thoughts on his possibly not-so-secret-admirer fall to the wayside. 

That was until the following Wednesday. 

The second gift did not come in a box but a medium-sized generic shipping envelope. Being the only one manning the shop that morning, he was out front when it arrived. Lucky for him neither Gabe nor Charlie was expected any time soon, as both were recovering from a hangover after a double date that ran into the early morning hours. This meant he could open the package, read what ever was inside (if this followed similar patterns to the previous delivery), absorb and contemplate the meaning of said ‘gift’, put it away and never have either his brother or best friend be the wiser about a second delivery. Smiling, he spared a quick to look see that the few customers milling about were paying him no mind, before directing all his attention to the unassuming yellow envelope. 

Ripping the easy-tear strip off he let the contents slide onto the counter. A large white envelope sat faced down, slipping a finger under the tongue that was just tucked in instead of sealed shut, he pulled out a card designed to look like music sheets. In Arial font it said, “Your laughter is music to my ears”, followed by an arrow at the bottom of the card instructing him to ‘turn around’. Shrugging his shoulders Castiel flipped the card over and promptly burst into laughter, startling a customer who was browsing in the corner. He smiled at the elderly lady reassuringly before returning his attention to the item in his hands. Taped to the back of the card was a picture of Gabriel dressed up as a Christmas elf with a Sam who, even at twelve years old, stood over a head taller than Gabe at sixteen. Checking the back of the picture he read “Sammy with Santa’s little helper. Christmas 1993”

It was funny but also very sweet. He remembered that Christmas. Having tapped out all his funds feeding his sugar addiction, Gabe had worked the entire holiday season to earn enough money to buy presents for everyone on his Christmas list. Castiel knew their parents forced him into doing so by refusing to give him an advance on his allowance but he could have elected to skip giving presents that year. He remembered suggesting as much to Gabe, who had only clapped him on the shoulder in passing while saying “Tis the season of giving, dearest Cassie!” The rare moment of sincerity brought about a moment of weakness and Castiel promised there would be no pictures of Gabe’s short escapade as one of Santa’s helpers. He’d even got Michael and Lucifer on board. It has been a good Christmas.

Walking through the kitchen and into his office Castiel proceeded to stick the photo up on to his Wall. 

His office was situated at the back of the shop, one wall was floor to ceiling windows, another had tall bookshelves stuffed to the brim with all his favourites from child to adulthood, the third lead to an ensuite and the fourth held a sofa bed that stood away from The Wall. 

The Wall began with a photo of Castiel holding up the ‘sold’ sign in front of a dilapidated building that looked ready for demolition; while he looked almost solemn, Charlie and Gabe on either side of him, each with an arm around his waist, had huge teeth revealing grins. It sparked a latent and previously unknown sentimental streak in him. Funny, depressing and happy shots from the renovation joined the lone photo. The weekend after the opening he’d visited his parents’ home to dig through photo albums for memorable moments of all of them separately and together. Once word got around Michael and Lucifer sent copies of photos from when they were all younger, their post-grad years and their new families; an entire corner was dedicated to adorable, hilarious and tear invoking pictures of his nieces and nephews. Even Raphael had mailed him contributions, a few from his time travelling and most recently of his girlfriend, soon to be finance, if Castiel was reading things right. He had pictures of his regulars; people who showed up on opening day and kept coming in and bringing along everyone they knew. There was no question that he had a great many people who mattered, but even with a quick walk-by it was apparent that two were the most prominent. Charlie and he had been attached at the hip from when they were toddlers, for a short time Sam had made them a dynamic trio, but it always came back to the two of them. Then again … Gabe did have a way of popping up everywhere. His eyes lingered on the new addition. He had stuck it in between a picture of the first Christmas Charlie and he shared, with Gabe holding up bunny fingers behind their heads, and a picture from their second time trick-o-treating; Charlie was dressed up as a disgruntled Scotty, Cas had been Spock, Gabe had opted for Uhura and Sam had been Bones because Dean had insisted that only he could be Kirk. 

Dean. Sighing he hopped over the back of the sofa to land facing the bee, aptly named Twinkle, left resting on the pillows and blanket he’d used the night before. “Assbutt, why did it have to be you?” Charlie was never going to let him live this down and Gabe … “I think I’m going to be sick.” He was tempted to curl around Twinkle and take a nap but the bell over the shop’s front door echoed back to him. 

Pushing off the sofa he was almost out the door but paused to give one last glance at both the photo and Twinkle before consciously pushing the entire matter to the back of his mind. Work first, he’d find a later time to untangle the mess Dean was making of his life. Castiel couldn’t help but grumble as a parting comment to Tangle, “Once an assbutt always an assbutt, even if he’s developed a sweet side.” Continuing to talk out loud he wondered, “ Do I still have pie flavoured chocolates on display?” 

Though later than expected, the third gift was a clear declaration of Dean’s intention to cause mischief.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. If not, and it was bloody awful, promise not to post the rest. :)  
> Thank you for taking the time to read. Long live Destiel!


End file.
